Bedside Manner
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Luke is injured, and Lorelai is there for him.  The story is finished and is, of course, focused primarily on Luke and Lorelai during friendship.  That's just how my cookie likes to crumble.  Rated T.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Idon'townanythingnowleavemealone

**A/N**: I have been unable to work on this story the way that I wanted to. Busy, busy month. I was supposed to have it out like two and a half/ three weeks ago. I could've just put it out little by little, but that's not really how roll when I know where I'm going with the story. You all know this. But, this is all finished. Blah. Turned out a little longer than I wanted it to, but that's okay.

I'm kind of under the impression that a certain amount of freakiness is expected when I put out a story now. It's very flattering. Really. Either way, this story has none. Sorry. Plenty of sap, though. You can still read if you like :) But, you've been warned.

The story's not hard to follow. I usually try to stay within the show, if that makes sense. But the main thing that's different in here is that Liz, Lorelai, and Rory are already acquainted even though it's set in season 4ish. Any other changes, just go with the flow and bite your tongue. It's fiction, people. Ooh, especially when it comes to real hospital procedures and things. Just bite down really hard and sail along. Enjoy.

**Bedside Manner**** Part I**

"Hey." The nurse looked up and returned Lorelai's smile. "We're, uh, here to see Luke Danes," she stated.

The nurse looked from Lorelai to Rory still with a pleasant smile. She turned toward her computer and typed away for a moment before turning back to them. "Okay, um, may I ask your relation to Mr. Danes?" She asked.

Lorelai brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose and held them there as she tried to remain calm. She felt Rory place a hand on her arm soothingly. She spoke up. "We're, uh, friends of his. He was brought in after a car accident last week." The nurse nodded. "We're just getting in town and just heard."

She glanced at the screen. "Well, Mr. Danes isn't--"

"Lorelai! Rory!"

They turned quickly to see Liz rushing toward them. They abandoned the nurses' station and went to meet her. "Hey, Liz," Lorelai greeted quickly. "Is Luke okay?" She asked through Liz's tight hug. Liz pulled away and gave Rory the same affectionate embrace.

She stepped away and folded her hands over her chest with a sigh. "He's..." She paused, wondering how much they had been told. She noticed Lorelai's puffy, red eyes. Looking at Rory, she saw the sadness there, so she figured they had already gotten filled in. "What have you guys been told?" She asked quietly.

Lorelai looked to Rory, as if expecting her to be her voice. Rory expertly picked up on the look. "Nothing," she said shifting on her feet. She tried to think. "We went to the diner as soon as we got back, and when Mom asked where Luke was, Caesar said that he was in an accident a week ago and was at Hartford Memorial," she said gesturing to the surroundings.

"Yeah, you guys were in Europe, right?" Liz remembered. They nodded impatiently. Liz looked at them again. They both looked as if they were on the verge of breaking down, and they hadn't even been given any details. Liz felt relieved to know that Luke had people in his life that cared so much about him. She stepped closer to them, realizing that she would have the difficult task of explaining everything.

"Well, Luke was, uh, hit by a car last Tuesday," she said. They had been told as much, but Liz remained clueless to this as she saw tears welling up in Lorelai's eyes. She blinked the tears back and continued to listen. "He was crossing the street in front of the post office, and the lady that was driving saw him a little late. She hit her brakes, and according to the few bystanders, she didn't hit him as hard as she could have. She was able to slow her car down enough, but when the car hit him, he fell and his head knocked into the pavement."

"So, he wasn't hurt too badly?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Liz opened her mouth and closed it nervously. "Well, not outwardly."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I mean, h-h-he's okay, right?" Lorelai followed.

Liz found that there was no way to beat around the bush. "He's in a coma," she said quietly.

Rory dropped her head. "Oh, God," she whispered.

Lorelai went silent as her gaze rested on the floor thoughtfully. Her breathing increased as if she was having trouble finding its normal pattern.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Lorelai looked up at her suddenly. "I'm fine," she said nodding. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she repeated quickly. "Because_ it's _fine. _He's_ fine, right? I mean, like Stu. Stu Miley. I mean, we're out here, you know, so we don't really know what's going on with Luke. Maybe there's color and fun and talking elephants that are keeping him entertained until he can fight his way back, right? Like a vacation. Luke works hard so he deserves a vacation."

Liz turned her confused expression to Rory. "Who's Stu Miley?"

"_Monkeybone_. Brandon Frazier," she replied quietly as she still worked to digest the new information.

"Oh," Liz mouthed. She silently put together the connection before looking back to Lorelai. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but Lorelai, he seems to be okay," she reassured. She looked at Rory, including her in the conversation as well. "There was a little bit of swelling near one of his lobes. I want to say temporal, but you know how doctors get all technical causing you to lose sight of the little bit of information that you were able to grasp at while they were talking."

Lorelai nodded distractedly. "_ER_ keeps me informed," she responded, her gaze still on the floor.

"But, they fixed it, didn't they? The swelling. Was it fluid build-up?" Rory asked Liz.

"Yeah, it was. It was some type of fluid forming in his head, and they drained it as soon as he got here."

Lorelai appeared depleted. "Where is he now?"

"He's right down the hall here. It's a very good sign that they moved him from Intensive Care so soon."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, that's gotta be a good sign, Mom," she said to Lorelai.

Lorelai formed a tiny smile for Rory. "Yeah, it is." It was very near inaudible. She looked back at Liz. "Are we allowed we see him?"

Liz waved them to follow her. She began walking, talking to them the whole time. "They don't seem to like more than one or two people going in at a time, but he's **my** brother, and they have yet to be successful in telling me what to do." She pointed ahead. "It hasn't really been a problem since they moved him though. I think at one point, everybody in Stars Hollow was here driving all personnel crazy, so any party under five is a relief probably." She stopped at the door. "This is it," she said as she began to push open the door quietly.

Rory stood biting her nail. Before the door was opened fully, she backed away. "Um, I think I'm going to wait out here, okay?"

Lorelai looked at her questioningly. Upon seeing her frightened eyes staring back into hers, she nodded understandingly. "Okay, Babe. We'll be out in a minute." She pointed to a tiny waiting area. "Just wait there."

Rory nodded quickly, appreciating her mom's ability to pick up on her feelings.

Liz entered the room, followed by Lorelai.

Lorelai looked determinately down to the floor as she prepared herself for anything. She took one final deep breath and looked up.

And it was Luke.

She knew who she going to see, but seeing him lying there confirmed that this was Luke. Friend Luke. Her Luke.

It felt as if a small volt of electricity passed through her chest. She walked slowly toward the bed while staring at him. Even through the painful sting near her heart, she managed a smile. She wiped at her face, thinking the tears in her eyes may have fallen, but they hadn't. Not yet. "He looks like Luke. He looks okay," she said to Liz, not taking her eyes from his face.

Liz smiled as she stood near his feet. "Yeah, he only had a few scratches on his hands and arms, but they've disappeared mostly." Lorelai looked down at the arm nearest to her. She made a move to touch him but pulled back. "It's okay," Liz said, noticing the movement. "That kind of stuff helps. You can touch him."

Lorelai looked back into his face, and she and Liz stood in silence as Lorelai simply looked at him. He looked so peaceful. It seemed as if he was sleeping. She was happy to see that he wasn't using any breathing machines. Another good sign, she thought. His long lashes were as still as she had ever seen them.

She blinked away tears. "Luke, please wake up," she whispered. She felt a light pressure on her back as Liz used her hand to console her. Lorelai smiled embarrassingly as she still looked at him.

"You know what, I have to go talk to the doctor. I'll be right back," Liz said as she made her way to the door. She sensed that Lorelai may want some time to sit with him alone. Lorelai barely heard her. She did, however, take notice as the door clicked shut. She looked back to Luke.

Reaching an apprehensive hand up to his cheek, she rubbed along his hair growth. It was obvious that he hadn't been shaved in the week or so since he arrived. "Hey there, Handsome," she said shakily. She smiled sadly. "This isn't quite the Welcome Home that I was expecting." She pulled her hand away and moved both hands to rest on his arm. She fell silent for a few moments.

"I don't really know a lot about comas." She paused as she tried not to let her emotions crash through the weak levee that held them in place. "So, I don't know if you can hear me." She smiled. "If not, then this probably_ is _a vacation for you, hunh?" A solemn expression replaced the smile within seconds. Lorelai took in his state. He was still. Not moving or pouring or ranting or…building chuppahs. But still. She sighed and looked around briefly before leaning close to him.

"Luke, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when this happened," she said quietly. "Rory said that stalking Bono and extending the trip wasn't smart, but I didn't listen. I should have. If I did, I would've been back, and I would've been here for you, probably bugging you in the diner at the time that this happ—" She stopped suddenly. She'd been rambling on, and she almost felt as if she'd been punched in the gut as her words finally caught up to her ears. She couldn't allow herself to believe that that was true. She couldn't. If she wanted to continue to function normally, she could not let herself consider such a thing. The situation was hard enough without ridiculous beliefs that suggested she could have prevented it.

She was successful at pushing those thoughts away as she continued on. "I know you're going to be okay." _Please God let him be okay._ "So, I'll let you sleep for a little while longer, Luke. Just a little while. Then, I'm going to need you back, okay?" She smiled. "Flannel and all." Her eyes moved up to the bundles of flowers and gifts that sat on chairs, tables, and pretty much all open spaces. She erected herself slowly as she looked back into his face.

"Rory is out in the waiting area," she said. "She's not really a hospital person," she said as she shook her head. She paused. "I'm going to go ahead and get her home, but I'll be back tomorrow to see you." She paused again as if waiting on affirmation from him. Looking down at his hand, she placed one of hers inside his and ran her thumb over his skin softly.

"Only a little while longer," she whispered before turning to leave.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"So, you're going to see him again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go sit with him for a while," Lorelai said as she licked ice cream off the back of her spoon. She and Rory sat comfortably on their living room sofa talking after arriving home from the hospital.

"Okay. I should go too," Rory said suggestively.

"You ready to see him?" Asked Lorelai.

Rory paused. "Not really. But I should, shouldn't I?"

Lorelai stuck her spoon back in the ice cream carton. "Rory it's okay," she assured. "You don't have to see him if you're not ready. I can understand that it may be a little weird to see him like that."

Rory looked down sadly. "That shouldn't matter, Mom. Why am I acting like such a baby?"

Lorelai reached over and rubbed her leg. "You're not acting like a baby, Honey. It's Luke." She shrugged. "He's _Luke_," she said again meaningfully. "He means a lot to the girls in this house. I know what he is to you. Don't beat yourself up for not wanting to see him so vulnerable. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Rory sighed. "I want to see him and be there for him. I really do, but..."

"Babe, you don't have to be there to show you care. Nobody will doubt that."

"You sure? Because I really don't want to give off that impression."

"Rory, please. No one would ever think that. Most of all, Luke."

"Well, I hope not." She shoved a small amount of popcorn into her mouth and settled back onto the couch. "I missed him while we were gone," she said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, he kind of grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Definitely." Rory looked down to her fingers. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Lorelai looked at her fully. "He's going to be_ fine_, Rory. Don't worry."

"You know, the longer a person stays in a coma, the worse their chan--"

"Don't," Lorelai said shutting her eyes briefly. She opened them. "Don't think that way. I said he's going to be fine," she said firmly. The room grew quiet. "I have to believe that, Rory," Lorelai added. Rory nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course he will."

Releasing a deep sigh, Lorelai looked at Rory with a smile. "Okay, let's change the subject."

"Uh, sure." Rory thought for a moment. She looked around nervously before looking back at her mom. "How about that _game_?!" She asked with exaggeration.

Lorelai nodded hugely. "I know. You'd think interest in Wheel of Fortune will dwindle away, _but it never does_."

Rory laughed.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Okay, Sook, I'm going to call it a day." Lorelai gathered up her things quickly.

Sookie glanced at her watch. "At one o'clock in the afternoon?" She asked.

"Yeeeah," she drawled out apologetically. "I'm going to see Luke."

"Oh! Oh, then, go. Please," she said waving her away.

Lorelai smiled. "I'll have my cell on, so give it a ring if you need to," she said as she put on her jacket.

Sookie headed back into the kitchen. "I will. I'll see you later, Honey."

Lorelai shouldered her things and exited.

She reached the hospital sooner than she anticipated, and she stopped at the nurses' station briefly before heading into Luke's room. No one was there at the hospital visiting with him. Liz said that she usually stopped by in the evenings, so she wasn't expecting to see her. But, no other Stars Hollowians were there either.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled as she looked him up and down before settling on his face. "Hey, Luke." She moved close to him and ran a hand softly back through his hair. "I hope you don't mind, but you have to deal with me a little while longer."

She saw the chair located across the room and went to get it. She pulled it up right next to his bed and took a seat as she looked around the room. "How'd you swing a private suite? You've got it made, Mister." She looked back at him for a while. "Oh, before I forget, I got you a little something." She reached down into a bag and pulled out a small balloon that read, _It's a boy, _along with a tiny stuffed animal dressed in a t-shirt that looked like flannel.

Lorelai stood up to carry them to the side with all of his other things. "I got you a little teddy bear. Can you believe that you inspired Hallmark? Or whoever it is that made this thing," she said. She turned it in her hand as she inspected it. "Either way, I couldn't resist." She set the bear on the table. She looked at the balloon in her hand. "I know you're wondering about this," she began. "I just thought that since everyone else was getting you _Get Well Soon _stuff, I'd be a little different. Congratulations, Luke...it's a boy!" She said with a smile as she held it toward him. She shook her head and set it down too. "You would _so_ be rolling your eyes at me right now if you weren't..."

She looked down to the floor. She put on another smile and moved back around to her chair. Taking her seat once again, she exhaled softly. She looked down to the few cords connected to his body. "You know, when Rory was young, I used to sit beside her bed just like this and just watch her sleep." She smiled as she looked at him. "She was so beautiful. Still is." She chuckled lightly. "She'd wake up sometimes and look at me like I was some crazy lady." She shrugged. "Then, after a while, she just got used to it. It went on until she was a teenager." She nodded thoughtfully. "I just love her so much, you know. I didn't want her to leave my sight. I couldn't help but want to sit with her in case she got lonely or scared...because of a nightmare, maybe. Or if she woke up suddenly. It was something about having my face be the first face that she'd see."

Silence fell across the room. Lorelai looked at Luke.

After a rather lengthy silence, she leaned up in her chair. "So, I never got a chance to tell you about our trip," she said casually. "Let me start by saying, you have not experienced France until you visit Paris. And, believe me, the concierge they have representing them here should be deported and replaced. They're getting a very undeserved rep..."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Lorelai. Hey," Liz said as she came into the room.

Lorelai turned around in her chair and smiled at Liz. "Hey." She turned back toward the bed as she picked up the controller and turned the television off. "You're here early," she commented.

Liz looked at her watch. "It's seven," she said.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Really? I must have lost track of time."

Liz came over to the bed and observed Luke for a moment. "How long have you been here?" She asked Lorelai.

"Since a little after one," she answered.

Liz smiled. "Wow. The whole time?" She asked with quiet shock.

"Well, I had to leave a couple of times when the nurse came in," she said with a modest shrug.

She smiled wider. "I'm so glad you're back from your trip," she said.

Lorelai smiled and stood up from her seat. "Glad to be back," she said quietly. She took her jacket from the back of the chair. "Well, I'm going to take off."

"You sure? You can stay as long as you like. Don't let me run you off."

Lorelai waved her hand. "No, it's okay. I have some things to do. I'll see you later on." Liz nodded in concordance. Lorelai looked at her briefly once more before she leaned close to Luke. She spoke quietly in his ear and stood back up seconds later. She smiled at Liz as she stood looking at her with a questioning, but contented expression. "Bye, Hon," she said as she turned to leave.

Liz watched her walk out of the door before moving her eyes down to Luke. "You know, I try to stay out of your love life, but Bro, if I don't see you two together after all of this, I will hurt you myself," she said as she went about rearranging all of his flowers and gifts.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai sighed exhaustedly at the clock as she lay in her bed. She turned over a few times before she kicked the cover off of her body and sat up straight. Looking around her bedroom briefly, she climbed out of bed and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. Next were her tennis shoes. She moved down the stairs of her home and went to Rory's door. After peaking inside and finding her still asleep, she went to the desk drawer and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

_Hey, Love. _

_Went to the hospital. Call me if you need to. _

_Mom---- kiss, kiss:) _

She ripped the note off of the pad quickly and went to place it on the kitchen table.

It was midnight, a little past. The roads were clear as everyone else rested comfortably in their beds in order to prepare themselves for the day ahead. Lorelai had a clear path, the sounds of midnight variety hour coming from the radio and filling up her jeep. She sung peacefully as she drove along, making her drive even shorter.

Lorelai stepped into the hospital. While the roads were clear, giving full respect to the hour, the hospital seemed oblivious to it. Too bad the sick couldn't wait until business hours.

Her visit with Luke earlier in the day helped her to realize the leniency that was given when staff thought that you were somebody important. Somebody with a firm relation.

"Hi," Lorelai greeted cordially. "I'm here for Luke Danes. Lorelai Gilmore."

The nurse looked down at some sheets. "You're his fiancé, correct."

Lorelai smiled. "That would be me."

The nurse nodded her in the direction of his room, and she headed that way still with a smile. It wasn't really all that necessary for her to create a fake engagement in order to see him flexibly. She wasn't entirely sure, but she didn't think it was. Not wanting to take any chances, she had corrected Rory's earlier introduction of her. If it wasn't necessary, it would still make for a hilarious telling once Luke had regained consciousness. It was already proving to be quite amusing. She could almost see his face as he learned of the details. That, alone, would make it all worthwhile.

She pushed open the door to his room. Flipping on the lights, she went to his bedside. "Surprise," she whispered. She looked at his eyelids. "I was kinda hoping the bright light would wake you up. In this case, it'd be a pretty good thing." She smiled. "I know I told you I'd be back in the morning, but I couldn't sleep, so I went for a midnight drive. Ended up here," she said with a shrug. "Technically though, it is morning."

She moved her hand over his rapidly growing facial hair. It was very near a beard. "You're getting a little bushy, Luke." She looked around. Looking back at him, she said a quick, "I'll be right back."

Lorelai moved outside of his room. After making sure that no one was watching her, she moved down the hallway, looking into open rooms. When she spotted the supply room, she slipped inside and grabbed a couple of supplies and made her way back to Luke's room.

She set up the things on the table near his bed and went into the bathroom to get a pan of water. She came back out and set it, too, on the table. "Okay," she breathed out. "Let's get you pretty." She laughed, imagining the look he would have made at that comment.

She took the can of shaving cream and lathered him up after wetting his face. Taking the cheap plastic razor in her hand, she carefully began to work it across his cheek. It took almost half an hour to finish because she was going so slowly, trying her best not to cut him or hurt him.

Once finished, she dropped the razor into the water. She picked up the damp washcloth and patted his face gently. Satisfied that she had done a thorough job, she stepped back with a sigh. She reached a hand to his face and smiled at the feel of his soft skin under her fingertips.

"I, um, know I've never told you this, and there are many reasons that could fall under the category of _why_." She paused. "But...you have no idea how gorgeous you are." She smiled again. "According to my luck, now is, uh, really the time when you should wake up. Right after I've said something that has absolutely no way of being glossed over." She paused. "I could deal with that, though. Feel free to put me in that position."

Lorelai's words weighted heavily in the room as she looked at Luke waiting for a response from him. Her hope was high, causing this position to be held for several minutes. Finally, though, her eyes fell slowly to the floor. She moved over and began cleaning up the small mess that she had made. When she was finished, she turned out the light. She sat back down in her chair and moved it closer to his bed before making herself as comfortable as she could. She spread her jacket over her upper body and settled into the chair, looking at him as she drifted off.

**...TBC... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedside Manner**** Part II**

"Ma'am."

Lorelai shifted in the chair. Her eyes remained closed.

"Ma'am!" The nurse said louder.

Lorelai opened her eyes sleepily. "Did you just curse at me?" She asked sluggishly.

The nurse's eyes went wide. "Uh, no! I didn't curse at you."

"Was that you with the _ma'am _garbage?" The nurse's eyes shifted thoughtfully. "Guilty as charged," Lorelai said calmly as she moved to sit up in the chair. "You make me feel so much older than I am." She moved her head. "Oh, god!" She said as she grabbed her neck. "This wasn't a good sleeping idea at all." She looked at the nurse. "You wouldn't happen to have any handheld massagers, would you?"

"No, but we have some Bengay," she replied lightly.

Lorelai chuckled, causing the nurse to smile in response. "I guess I just dug that hole for myself, didn't I?"

The nurse shrugged and smiled wider as she went to tend to Luke. "If you like, when you're going to be staying the night with him, you can just request a cot or we can bring a more comfortable chair in here."

"Really? You guys do that?"

"For family members or _soon to be _family members," she said with a wink, "yes. We do do that."

She nodded as she looked at her check Luke's signs. "I'll keep that in mind." She watched her work for a few seconds. "Does he seem any better? More awake?"

"Well, he's doing well," she said simply. Lorelai gave her a look that showed a desire to hear more. "Ms. Gilmore, when Mr. Danes was brought in, he wasn't responsive at all. Since then, his cognitive signs have improved greatly. She pointed to him, "Now, I'm no doctor or anything. But, he's doing very well. His brain is functioning fully, which is the most positive sign of any coma patient. If he wakes up soon, then it'll, more than likely, be like he took a really long nap."

Lorelai smiled greatly before it receded a bit. "And, what'll happen if he doesn't wake up soon?"

The nurse went back to examining him. "Let's just all stay positive and hope for the best with him, okay?" She said encouragingly.

Lorelai stared at her for a moment before her eyes dropped to him in the bed. "Okay. Yeah, positive thinking," she finally said.

The nurse sighed and stood up straight. "Okay, I'm going to need you to step ou--"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going," Lorelai said standing up. She rolled her eyes to one side as the pain in her neck showed dedication to the other. She looked at the nurse. "I have to get to work anyway. Just make sure you take good care of him for me." The nurse gave her a genuine smile.

"I will."

Lorelai looked down at Luke. She moved close to him and spoke quietly into his ear as her hand rubbed the opposite side of his face. She stood up after a while and turned to leave.

"Hey." Lorelai turned back. "Nice job with the shaving," she said as she pointed to Luke.

Lorelai smiled and looked at him from her position by the door. "Yeah. It's always nice to see his face," she replied. She waved to the nurse and exited.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Why does these meetings always run so long?" Lorelai asked as she stuffed all of the paperwork into her bag. "We've been here for hours."

"Need I remind you that this is your job?" Michel asked.

"No, you needn't. But thanks for offering," she responded.

"Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch at _Luke's_?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai got her things ready to carry out. "Uh, sure, Honey. I can grab something." Sookie nodded with satisfaction. "But, I can't stay, though," Lorelai added.

Sookie nodded immediately. "Let me guess. Hospital, right?"

"How'd you know?" Lorelai asked playfully.

"Well, the fact that you've been there more than the doctors for the past week and a half kind of tipped me off."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, there's a really good movie on AMC tonight, and my TV doesn't...pick up the station well."

"Since when?"

Lorelai paused. "Since...I found that the cool wall mount in Luke's room is better for my...eyes."

Sookie rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, 4 out of 5 optometrists are recommending wall mounts now. Must have slipped my mind."

Lorelai laughed, and they both said a quick _bye_ to Michel before making their way to the diner.

When they got there, they each placed their to-go orders and took a seat as Caesar went about getting it for them. "So," said Sookie.

"So," Lorelai repeated. They smiled.

"So, how's Luke doing? I haven't gone to see him in a few days."

Lorelai shrugged. "The same, I guess. Every time I go, they say positive things. All positive reports, but yet, he's still..." She waved her hand.

"He's still not waking up," Sookie filled in. Lorelai nodded. Sookie sighed. "Man, how long has it been?" She started trying to remember. "Let's see, I think it wa--"

"Nineteen days," Lorelai said. "It's been nineteen days." She looked down. "And, he's still in a coma."

Sookie looked at her sadly. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," she answered quickly.

"Really?" Sookie asked quietly.

She chuckled briefly. "Of course not _really_." She shook her head. "Luke is in a coma, and each day that goes by without him waking up is--" She sighed. "It's taking its toll. It can't be good, him being in a coma for this long, Sookie." She reached over and picked up her styrofoam cup. "I mean, what if it takes months...or _years _for him to gain consciousness?"

"It's not going to take that long, Lorelai," Sookie said. "Look, Luke is stubborn. You know this better than anyone. Give it a little more time, and he'll wake up as good as new." Sookie swallowed as she realized the potential for those words coming back to haunt her. Because the truth was, she didn't know when or _if_ he would wake up.

"I know. I know," replied Lorelai, trying her best to stay positive. "I know he's going to be okay. I've knocked Margaret out of the way and have been occupying plenty of God's time to ensure that." She looked down shyly for a moment. "It's just that he means _so_..." Her voice drifted away, and she shook her head slowly. "Not having him in my life is simply not an option. I have to believe he's going to be fine." Sookie nodded with understanding.

At that moment, Lorelai's order was placed in front of her. She took some money out of her purse and laid it on the counter. She stood up tiredly. "I'm going to get to the hospital. You know my--"

"Your cell is on you. Call if I need you." Sookie smiled. "It's been your departing phrase every since returning from Europe."

"Well, I would change it up a bit and tell you to _phone home_," she said in a strained voice as she pointed upward. Sookie laughed. "But, that would defeat the purpose of reaching me. So, at the risk of being predictable and redundant...I have my cell. It has a ringer. It'll sound if you call." She smiled as Sookie went on laughing. "Love ya," she said as she gave her a quick hug. She got her things and left the diner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The television played on in the background as Lorelai stared at Luke's still form. Her chair was turned toward him, and her hands sat nestled between her thighs where they crossed. She turned her head to the side and looked contemplatively at him for seconds before standing up and moving close to his side.

She smiled. "Guess what I watched yesterday," she said quietly. "_Sleeping Beauty_." She began to slowly run her hand up and down his arm. She gasped and pulled her hands back when she felt goosebumps form on his upper arm. She looked into his face, noticing he was still out. Cautiously, she repeated the movement, relishing the reaction that was coming from him. Even more sprung up from her touch. She continued, out of hope that maybe that one touch would be what would bring him back.

She went on. "Um, it came on TV, so I watched it. _Sleeping Beauty_," she said. "They're doing so many great things with animation nowadays. I mean, on one hand, you have movies like _Shrek_ and _The Incredibles _and then, on the other, you have movies like _Snow White _and, well, _Sleeping Beauty_. They don't even compare. It's amazing, the things they're able to do." She paused. "But to defend my generation a little bit, the movies back then were very special and endearing in its simplicity. You didn't have the same kind of outlandish comedy that the world is so in love with now, me included," she added with a smile. "You didn't have that. It was simple. You had a girl, and somewhere along the line a guy would enter with a firm jaw, a solid build, and eyes that would melt any woman's heart and he would take her off and make her his wife in the course of two minutes, all because she was so pretty." She chuckled. "Didn't do much for the feminist movement, but it was a nice concept. And, it always ended with a _happy ever after_. You'll be lucky to get that in movies now.

I'm rambling a little bit. But, I promise I have a point, Luke." She sighed. "Anyway, I don't know if you've ever seen or heard of _Sleeping Beauty_, you know, through the grapevine or whatever, so I'll give you the gist. A young lady is born and has a curse placed on her. If ever she pricks her finger, she falls into a long slumber. Well, one day, she pricks her finger, and she falls into that long slumber...kind of like a coma. A guy comes along like a hundred years later, and as soon as he kisses her, she wakes up. Now, there's lots of other crap in between there, but that's the only thing that I've always remembered with that movie. He kissed her and brought her back to life.

Every girl wants that. A life-altering kiss from a guy that you find to be outstanding in every way. Has yet to happen for me," she added quietly, "But, the dream will always be there, I guess."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I don't, uh, want to..._genderize_...the dream. I'm a woman of the new age, and I feel like men and women can do and want the same things. So, that said...I got to thinking that maybe...you, uh, wanted some beautiful...lady with delicate features, a decent frame, and...eyes that could possibly melt _something _to come along and alter _your_ life. In this case, wake you up. I don't really know who you'd want that woman to be, so I didn't bother trying to pick one from a line-up for you."

She licked her lips slowly while looking at him. "Now, maybe I'm taking the chance of doing the opposite and making you sleep even longer..." Her voice got more quiet as she slowly leaned toward him. "But, I figured it's worth a shot..." Her eyes closed "...to kiss you," she whispered as she placed her lips onto his. Her hand came to rest on his chest before moving to his chin as her lips rested lightly on his.

She pulled away slowly and placed a gentle kiss on the edge of his mouth before finally opening her eyes. She looked at his eyelids hopefully. After a full minute of nothing happening, she stood up. "So, that, uh, wasn't good for you?" She asked quietly with a smile. Her lips trembled, and she pressed them together hard, trying to numb them into submission.

It didn't work entirely, and she could feel a mixture of emotions in her stomach threatening to spill over. She closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. "You know, I'm going to take off a little early today," she said, not wanting to cry in front of him. She leaned close to him and spoke into his ear. Usually, when she got ready to leave, someone would be in the room, so she'd gotten used to whispering the words she said to him. Now, it was just habitual. She moved her lips to his forehead and kissed that area softly.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'll see you later, Sleeping Beauty," she said before walking out.

**...TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bedside Manner**** Part III**

"Mom, are you going to ring the doorbell anytime tonight?"

Lorelai looked over at Rory. "You can't rush the Emily preparedness phase, Honey. It takes a while."

They both stood in front of the Gilmore mansion staring at the front door.

"Okay, just let me know when. I'll be here," Rory said with exhaustion. Lorelai nodded. "Probably will have finished school," she added. Lorelai smiled, nodded again. "Probably will have had a set of twins." Nothing. "A white picket fence encasing a big basset hound." Lorelai smiled harder. "Proooobably will be looking into finding a good nursing home to die in." Silence. Rory sighed loudly. "Mom!"

Lorelai laughed. "Such impatience in your genes," she said as she pushed the lighted doorbell.

The maid opened the door within seconds, letting them both in. She led them into the living room where they were greeted by Emily Gilmore.

"There you two are. I thought I'd have to send out a search and rescue team for you."

"We're two minutes late, Mom," grumbled Lorelai.

Emily looked down at her expensive wrist watch. "Late is late, Lorelai. Now, come and have a seat." She waved them over to the couch while she went to get them all their drinks. "Rory, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, Grandma."

"Good," Emily said with a wide grin and a sparkle in her eye. She handed everyone their beverage and took a seat. "And, Lorelai, how are you?" She asked as she looked to her.

"I'm okay. I'm not feeling as good as I should be, though. I took a shower with Herbal Essence shampoo, and I think I missed the off ramp. I want my money back."

"The off ramp?" Asked Emily.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, where I was supposed to..._get off_. Like the woman in the commercial."

Emily looked toward Rory. "Do I want to know?" She asked simply.

Rory smiled and shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Thanks, Rory," Emily replied as she tossed a glance at Lorelai. "So, how is the inn coming along, Lorelai?"

"It's coming along," she said shrugging. "They're moving quickly, and everything seems to be going smoothly."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"And, your friend? How is he doing?"

Emily actually sounded sincere. Lorelai's eyes fell as her thoughts went immediately to Luke. "He's okay. There hasn't been much change."

"That's too bad," Emily commented plainly. "You know when Diane Hagler's daughter fell into a coma after that boating incident, she was unconscious for two and a half years. Then, she died."

Lorelai looked up at Emily suddenly. "Why would you say something like that?"

Rory's brows had wrinkled toward Emily, but she turned attention to her mother. "Mom," she said soothingly.

Emily continued. "But, she was always a weak girl." Lorelai rolled her eyes down to the floor with Rory's hand lying gently on her shoulder. "Even as a young girl, she was so _weak_," Emily punctuated with disgust. "She was spoiled rotten, and she cried all the time, even as a teenager." She paused thoughtfully. "But, she was a nice young lady. Very respectful," she added. "Still weak, though," she said again.

Emily looked over at Lorelai. "But, that was _her_," she said strongly. "That's not Luke." Lorelai met her eyes, and she and Emily shared a brief look. Emily looked at Rory. "Rory, do you mind going to see how Gertrude is coming along with dinner?"

Rory looked between the two of them. "Sure, Grandma," she said without hesitation. She stood up and left the room.

Emily watched Rory walk out before standing up and walking over to where she had been sitting next to Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her sparingly, unable to fully blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She prayed for Emily to not be able to break through her weakening defense. She barely had one to speak of.

"Mom, I don't really want--"

"Lorelai, I want you to listen to me," Emily interrupted. "I don't agree with many of the decisions you make."

"Great," Lorelai whispered.

Emily went on. "This should come as no surprise to you. Despite what I think of your life choices, one thing will never change. You are my daughter. My only daughter. No matter what you think, I do not care to see you in pain, and whenever I am the cause of it, it is never intentional." Lorelai looked down, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "When you told me about Luke, nothing in me saw that as something to take lightly. That news, believe it or not, caused me grief. And, do you know why that is, Lorelai?"

Lorelai closed her eyes, shook her head.

Emily answered instantly. "That news hurt me because I knew that it hurt you." Lorelai brought her lips in and nodded, her eyes still shut. Emily's voice remained determined, even as she noticed Lorelai's vulnerable state. "I'm not stupid. When it comes to their child, no mother is stupid, Lorelai. I know how much you care for that man. And, I can only imagine how you're holding up as he lays in the hospital. But, he's going to pull through just fine," she said with unbelievable certainty. "I want you to know that. He's strong, and he's _solid_."

Lorelai felt as if the knot that had formed in her throat had exploded and managed to spread across her face, under her eyelids. Her eyes remained closed, but just as her mom finished talking, one tear slipped through her tightly closed lid, and Lorelai placed her hand over her face to stop it from rolling down.

Emily looked at her stoicly. "Now, I'm going to go check on Rory and Gertrude." She paused. "I want you to take a minute and get yourself together, then meet us in the dining room. For dessert, I had Gertrude prepare that pudding that you and Rory seemed to have enjoyed that one time." She stood up and ran her hands down her skirt. "I'll see you in a minute," she said before turning to leave.

Lorelai sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes as she, little by little, was able to pull herself together.

Finally, she opened her eyes and sighed calmingly before standing. She moved into the dining room to join her family for dinner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Wednesday of the following week, Lorelai sat in her usual spot next to Luke's bed. She held a novel in her hand as she read it quietly.

"Hey, Lorelai," Liz said as she came back into the room. "Susan wasn't here, so I wasn't able to get into the nurse's lounge where the good coffee is," she said.

Lorelai waved her hand. "Oh, that's okay. I'll just flirt with Tim when he comes back to the nurse's station." She returned attention to her book. "Works every time."

Liz laughed. "How is it that you know everybody here? And, they all seem to be familiar with you too. I'm jealous," she said playfully.

Lorelai smiled. "They're all good people. They usually give me what I want, so that makes them pretty amazing in my book."

Liz walked over and leaned over Luke. "He looks better every day, doesn't he?" She asked quietly.

Lorelai looked up from her book. She nodded with a small smile.

"He'd look even better if he'd wake up," Liz replied lightly with a chuckle. Lorelai smiled wider as she looked at his profile. "Luke has always had incredible eyes. He got them from our mother," she said reflectively. "I just got boring old brown." She laughed as she looked over at Lorelai.

"You have amazing eyes, too." She stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips thoughtfully. "You guys would have the most beautiful kids."

Lorelai's eyes widened before breaking out in a wide grin.

"Is that a blush?" Liz asked playfully as she walked around the bed to where Lorelai sat.

Lorelai continued to smile uncontrollably. "No, it's amusement. That comment just came completely from nowhere."

"It's true, though. If you two had kids, they'd be ridiculously beautiful." Liz watched Lorelai's eyes fall to Luke's face. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at him considerately. Liz smiled widely as she looked at her. "You see it, don't you?" She asked quietly after a few moments.

Lorelai's attention immediately went to Liz. And, the grin returned, mixed with a tiny bit of embarrassment. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she looked back to her book.

Liz laughed. "Okay, I'll accept that," she said with an indifferent shrug. She sat down in the chair that she had pulled up next to Lorelai. "Who are you reading?" She asked as she tried to look at the cover of her book.

"Mary Higgins Clark," Lorelai replied as she held the book up so that Liz could see it. "Deborah had it, and she lent it to me."

"Deborah…the nurse?"

"Yeah, the one with curly hair," Lorelai replied flippantly.

"You spend way too much time in here," Liz said jokingly.

"I don't spend enough time here," she replied quietly.

Liz looked into her face. "You're here more than the doctors that get paid to be here."

Lorelai smiled. "That's the same thing Sookie said."

"Second time's the charm."

"Thought it was the third."

Liz paused. "You're here more than the doctors." Lorelai laughed. "There. There's your third time. Charmed yet?"

"Beyond measure."

A slight rustling sound caught both their attention as they snapped their heads toward Luke's bed. Lorelai's breath caught, and a temporary freeze came over her as she looked into his eyes. He looked confusedly from her to Liz before moving his eyes around the rest of the room with greater confusion.

"Oh, my god! We ne—go get the nurse or the doctor or the…somebody!" Liz said quickly to Lorelai. Lorelai sat frozen in her chair. Liz looked at her quickly, noticing her immobilizing shock. She hurried to the door to get someone herself.

Lorelai's novel slid to the floor as she slowly stood. She walked over to Luke. His eyes were busy scanning the room.

"Luke?" She said quietly. He looked at her, and she could think of nothing to say. His gaze moved to the machines that stood behind her and his brows narrowed even more.

He opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, the door opened and the staff swarmed inside. They moved quickly as they surrounded the bed. Lorelai staggered back, suddenly aware of her position. She was asked to leave the room, and she nodded and walked out of the door in a daze.

She found Liz in the hallway on her cell phone. She flipped it shut and went to face Lorelai. "That was Miss Patty. The town should know within the hour. Do you want to call Rory?"

Lorelai nodded. She pulled out her own cell and hit the speed dial for her home number. She placed the phone against her ear and waited for Rory to answer. It didn't take long.

"Hey, Honey…yeah, I'm at the hospital…no, everything's okay. Luke is awake. He woke up," she said unsteadily. She smiled into the phone. "I know. Okay…yeah…no, they're in there now…okay, I'll call Sookie, and she'll come and get you…" She laughed. "Tell me about it…yeah, me too…yeah, Babe, love you too. See you in a little bit." She hit the END button and then another to get Sookie on the line quickly.

A full hour didn't pass before the entire floor was abuzz with Stars Hollow residents. Nearly everyone in the small town had dropped everything, hopped in any car that had room, and high-tailed it to Hartford Memorial.

Everyone had managed to hear the news and make it there quickly, and they still had not allowed visitation to Luke. They were still running tests and going in and out of the room. Each time the door would open, about ten heads would try to peak inside to no avail.

The number of people in his room decreased, and soon there was more nurses leaving than entering. The doctor was the last to exit, and when he came out, he went right over to Liz and Lorelai. They stood next to one another, but that didn't matter as all visitors crowded the doctor as several _shhhh's_ resonated through the crowd.

He pointed between the two of them. "Which one of you is his fiancé?" He asked. Everyone's face took on a look of confusion, but before anyone could correct the doctor, Lorelai's hand raised impatiently. She wanted him to get on with the news.

Liz had already been aware of Lorelai's fabricated title. She waited for the doctor to continue.

He looked at Lorelai and smiled. "Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Danes is going to be okay." A small cheer rung throughout the hallway, and Lorelai had to lean in to hear his continuing explanation.

He continued to run through his _doctory_ speech as Lorelai listened for anything that would make sense to her. It all seemed to be good news, so she wasn't in a rush to interrupt with questions. "Wait, what?" Liz asked quickly as Lorelai turned to quiet the still cheerful crowd around them.

The doctor repeated himself. "I said that Luke seems to be experiencing a small amount of paralysis in his right leg. It's nothing to worry about, in that it's not at all uncommon in comatose patients. With a few weeks or maybe a few months of therapy, he has a chance to regain full mobility."

Lorelai looked down. "Is he talking? Does he sound okay?"

"He's doing fine. He is able to speak, and judging by the size of this crowd here, you guys are probably anxious to get in there." Everyone laughed. "That will be okay, but we don't want but one or two people going in at a time. For now." He smiled at Lorelai's grateful expression. "Let me know if you have any questions," he said before walking down the hall.

Lorelai turned toward everyone. "Okay, um, I was here first," she said with a chuckle, "so, Liz, Rory, and I will—"

"No, Rory and I will wait. Why don't you go in, _Mrs. Danes_." Lorelai shook her head with a smile. "Rory, do you mind?" Liz continued.

"Uh, no. We'll just go in after you," she said cooperatively. She urged Lorelai inside.

"Okay, my arm is twisted. I'll be right out, guys," she said to everyone.

She stepped to the door and released one final breath before pushing it open. Luke was sitting up in the bed as he fingered the cords taped to his wrist. Lorelai smiled upon seeing him.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her voice.

He pulled himself up even more. "Hey," he said as he looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked as she moved over to him. It suddenly occurred to her that his memory may had been affected. She hadn't even considered that possibility. "Do you, uh...you remember me, right?" She asked nervously.

He frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course I remember you."

"Okay, so for my own peace of mind..."

"I remember you, Lorelai," he deadpanned. Lorelai released the breath she was holding. "I thought you were supposed to be coming back next week."

"From where?"

" Europe."

"Oh." It hit her that he wasn't aware of how long it had been. He obviously thought that it was still the week that the accident had occurred. "No, um, that was, uh, three weeks ago that I came back."

Luke looked down thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah," he said shaking his head slowly. "That's right. The doctor told me that. I, uh...must have forgotten. Sorry."

He smiled a little as he looked back at her worried expression. "Don't look at me like that. I'm okay."

"I know," she said instantly.

"No, you don't," he refuted calmly. "But, I'm okay. I just forgot."

Lorelai bit her lip and nodded timidly. "Okay," she whispered as she looked at him intently.

Luke took in her distance. "You can stand closer if you want. Post-comas aren't that contagious," he joked.

Lorelai was standing in front of the door.

She looked at her position. A coy smile fell over her face as she moved slowly to his bed. "Are you in pain anywhere?" She asked as she came to stand directly beside him.

"No, I'm okay. I don't have any feeling in my right leg, though."

She glanced at his leg. "Yeah, the doctor told me," she said as she looked back at him. Their eyes met and Luke smiled.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Don't thank me for that," she replied softly.

He smiled even more. "Why is that?" He asked. "Is it because it's your duty...as the future Mrs. Danes?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she tried her best not to laugh _or blush_. "Who told you?"

Luke chuckled tiredly. "The doctor mentioned something about it when he was leaving. He didn't say who, but I just assumed..."

"And _that_ you remember." She shook her head. "Good assumption."

He maintained a smile as he looked at her. Lorelai looked at him and her lips turned up on their own. She looked down at his hand. Glancing at him shyly, she inched her hand up to his as it lay by his side. Luke saw her actions, and he turned his palm upward. Lorelai smiled wider as she slid her hand into his. She stared down at their linked hands for a moment before looking into his face. _Those eyes_.

"You scared me, you know?" she whispered. Luke nodded and squeezed her hand. Lorelai could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she prayed for them to stay in place. She knew that that was a longshot, though. She forced a smile. "Next time, look both ways, okay?"

"I will," he answered.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, um..." She looked down to their hands. "...everyone's waiting to see you, so I should...probably go."

She felt Luke's hand tighten around hers. "Okay," he said.

Her fingers tightened as well. "Okay," she followed still looking where their hands joined. The second she lifted her eyes, two tears rolled down her face.

Their eyes connected. "Just a few more minutes?" Asked Lorelai shyly.

Luke nodded. "Definitely."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke remained in the hospital for three days after finally waking up.

He got visits for a little under an hour that day as everyone took turns welcoming him back. Once everyone had left, Luke figured he'd be left alone while everyone went back to their lives. That wasn't the case for one person, though.

Lorelai stayed. She remained in the hospital until about 3 the next morning. She left in order to go home and prepare herself for an early breakfast meeting. When that ended, she drove back to the hospital. She did this the entire three days. Any moment not spent working or doing various things for Rory was spent by Luke's side.

They mainly talked. About anything and everything they could think of, which usually resulted in plenty of laughter because Lorelai's mind couldn't take so much freedom. They played cards, Trouble, 20 Questions, anything that they could think of. They even played a game of Scrabble. Just one. The game didn't last long. Luke put an immediate end to it when he realized the myriad of dirty words that Lorelai knew and was very much willing to put on display.

Luke found that sleeping around her was impossible. She wouldn't allow it to happen, even if it was abundantly clear how tired she, herself, was. Lorelai had little desire to see him resting. She had seen it for several weeks, and that was all she cared to see. _'Sleep when you're dead'_ became her new mantra, and Luke came to expect it even when he was seen blinking a little too long.

Luke wanted to show annoyance. She was always around, and because of it, his eyes had dark circles that would put a raccoon to shame. When she did let him sleep, she would call his name every half hour, waking him up, then smile at him as she waved him back off to sleep. Yep, he wanted to be agitated. But, he wouldn't. He couldn't.

He would roll his eyes, his favorite pastime. He would grit his teeth and give her pointed looks. Yep, he wanted to let his frustration be known.

But, instead, he'd end up shaking his head. More often than not, he'd end up smiling and internally kicking himself at how he'd lose his sense of self around her. Just from a look. Being in a hospital bed, unable to move or busy himself with other tasks helped him to acknowledge the feeling even more. He didn't want her to leave when she would get ready to go. Every time she prepared herself to do just that, he'd start to complain of how he couldn't get his bed just right. He'd need her opinion on something to watch. Whatever he could think of. He found that once she got going on trying to sell a good program or movie, he'd buy at least 15 minutes for himself.

If only he knew that Lorelai's departures were just as, if not more, unwelcomed by her.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

After three days, Luke was released. He went to stay with Liz in her home while she drove him back and forth to the hospital for therapy. It took much convincing on her part since he felt that he had been away from the diner for far too long. She told him how it made since for him to have someone there should he require any assistance. Liz tried over and over to convince him of this, but it wasn't until Lorelai added her two cents that Luke actually caved.

He was issued a temporary wheelchair, and he all but bit off the head of any person that dared get behind it and try to push him.

"Why aren't you saying anything to her?" Liz asked with a smile as she walked beside where Lorelai pushed Luke in his chair. They had exited Luke's truck and was headed toward the diner.

"I have said something to her," he grumbled as he got pushed along.

Lorelai looked up at Liz and smiled. "I don't really pay him any attention," she finished for him.

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own sanity in order to keep crazy people placid," said Luke.

"Luke is just a little grumpy right now."

Liz nodded. "I know. He gets like that directly after therapy sometimes, but he's doing a lot better, so I don't understand why he's in a mood."

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Sorry," they said simultaneously as they shared a brief wink.

"I don't even see why I still have to be in this damn thing. I can walk," Luke continued.

"Well, Luke, it's only been two weeks. Your leg may still be a little weak," Lorelai said soothingly.

"My leg is fine," he said flatly as he placed his hands on the sides and wheeled himself up the ramp at the back of the diner. He moved his hands quickly on the wheels causing Lorelai to fall back. "Thanks," he said over his shoulder. "Just get the door for me."

Lorelai moved to pull open the door. "Here you go, Babe," she said lightly.

"Watch your foot," he said quietly as he motioned for her to move it back. She moved it and pointed to the unobstructed path.

Liz watched the two of them, unable to hide the cheesy grin that took over her lips. Lorelai had been over her house a lot over the past couple of weeks visiting Luke. She knew before she took him in that she was going to see her a lot. It wasn't surprising at all to see her every other day as she visited with him and helped out with getting him to therapy.

It was so clear to her how Lorelai felt about her brother. It was impossible not to see it. After Lorelai called Luke _Babe_, Liz looked at Luke, noticing how he didn't think it the least bit weird. Lorelai seemed oblivious to her own endearment. But they came out more and more often. Liz noticed this.

Luke rolled inside, followed by Liz and Lorelai. He looked around the diner as he moved over and began speaking with Caesar.

"We'll be upstairs, Luke," Liz said as she waved Lorelai over to the curtain. They had come to the diner so that Luke could check on things and Liz could pack him a few more pairs of clothes. They both went up the stairs.

"Luke is getting more grumpy by the day," Liz complained as she came inside the apartment. "It's a good thing I love him to death," she said with a proud smile.

"He's not that bad," Lorelai said as she went over and sat on his bed. She ran her hands over the comforter as she looked down at it. She looked up at Liz suddenly and smiled wide. "How much would you like to bet that he has plaid sheets?" She stood up quickly and looked under the top cover.

Standing back up, she smiled and clapped her hands. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Luke loves his plaid," Liz said with a shrug.

Lorelai continued to smile. She was still proud of being correct. "I so knew that. Man, I'm good."

Liz had gotten one of Luke's old bags and started filling it. Lorelai walked over and started admiring his many trophies. Liz looked up at her, smiling from ear to ear at what was so obvious in her eyes. "So, Lorelai..." Lorelai looked at her. "...are you seeing anyone these days?"

Lorelai laughed and shook her head quickly as if that was a ridiculous statement. "No, I'm not," she answered after her laughter had subsided.

"Why's that so outlandish?" Liz asked curiously.

"It's not. It's just...I guess it's not where my head's at these days," she said with a serious air.

"Why?" Liz asked quietly.

"I don't know," Lorelai said with another instant shrug. "I have a lot on my plate--I mean, the inn, getting Rory ready for school," She looked over at the bed and back at Liz. "Luke," she added quietly. "Dating just isn't a priority right now."

Liz smiled. "I understand."

"I mean, not that I see any of those things as being burdensome," she said quickly. "Because I don't." She paused, looked back at the bed, Luke's trophies. "They're just things that come first," she said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah," said Liz. She finished putting clothes inside the bag and zipped it up. "You have been unbelievable with my brother. I thank you so much for that." Lorelai smiled. "When a person isn't able to be around their close family, they hope that there are people in his/her life that will be there for them and look out for them. Care for them. I realize that Luke has that and more. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for him to have you in his life."

Lorelai looked down modestly. "It's not much of a choice on my part. He's a great friend of mine."

"And you care about him?"

Lorelai paused and looked at her. "I do."

Liz smiled. "In what way?" She delved.

"Wow, I really can't hear the subtext in that," Lorelai said in a rehearsed tone. She and Liz both laughed. "I care about him in the way that I don't want to see him hurt or any pain. And I want to see him happy," she added timidly.

"Do you have feeeeeeeeelings for him?" She asked as she swayed playfully.

"Is there any answer that you're looooooooooooking for in particular?" Lorelai mocked.

"No, no," came her unconvincing response.

Lorelai chuckled. "Well, Luke means a lot to me. Let's just leave it there."

"Okay," Liz said with a conspirator smile. She picked up his bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You ready?"

Lorleai had picked up one of Luke's trophies, and she set it back down carefully. She turned toward the door. "Let's go," she said as she led the way out.

**...TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bedside Manner**** Part 4**

Luke was up and walking within 4 days. He planned to be in the diner by the end of the following week, but he was more than happy to be back in there by the beginning of it. Everyone in the town was happy to see him back on his feet.

He had periodic visits from townies throughout the day.

Both Lane and Caesar were in the diner just in case his leg became any trouble for him, but he seemed fine as he fell back into his old routine. That's why as the day progressed, he sent them home. First was Caesar, then Lane followed a couple hours after that. It felt good for him to feel independent again. He was nearly in a good mood. That mood got undeniably good at around eight o'clock that night. There was no stopping the smile that lit up his face.

"Hey you," Lorelai said as she walked up to the counter.

He smiled even wider even though he tried not to. "Hey."

"It's good to see you back in your old stomping ground," she said as she took a seat.

"It feels good."

Lorelai smiled brightly and looked around. "Do you need any help?" She asked as she slid her jacket off.

"No, thanks. Lane and Caesar were here, but I sent them home a while ago."

"Oh, okay." They shared a smile. "Can I get a cheeseburger, please?"

"Yeah. Coffee?"

"No thanks," she said quietly.

"What?!"

She smiled. "I'm not really in the mood for it."

"That's not possible."

"And, yet...it is."

Luke thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, you haven't drank coffee since I've been back around you."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is true," he said, thinking back on it further. "I haven't seen you drink one cup of coffee."

"You know, I can come back there and make my own cheeseburger if you're not going to get it."

"Why haven't you been drinking coffee?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Obsessive much?"

"I know you haven't had some sort of epiphany and realized how detrimental it is."

"Maybe I did. You always talk about it. Maybe I finally decided to listen."

"And, maybe you have another reason that you're just not willing to tell me about."

"Luke, drop it. Please."

"Why is it such a big deal? Just tell me why you're not drinking coffee."

She sighed loudly. "Because."

"Because?"

"Because you're here, Luke," she said exhaustedly. "You're awake. I made a deal with you. You're awake, so I'm not going to be drinking coffee for a while. It's no big deal."

"How long is a while?"

Lorelai paused. "Thirty-five weeks. Thirty-five weeks _to go_, at least."

Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at her with shock. "You're going to go thirty something weeks without coffee?"

"Hard to believe?"

"That's putting it mildly." He looked down thoughtfully. "What do you mean you made a deal with me? When was this?"

"When you were in a coma," she said quietly. He looked at her confusedly. She sighed and leaned forward. "Every time I would get ready to leave, I would make you a promise. I had faith that you would wake up soon." She paused. "I _tried _to have faith that you would wake up soon…so I started at 365 days. One year. And I counted down. I'd subtract a few days at first, then a week, then a week and a half. Every day that you didn't wake up, I'd subtract time."

"What, like an incentive?" He asked.

"Like an incentive," she replied with a shrug. She looked down. "I mean, I know how much you hate my coffee drinking, so I thought that it may serve as some kind of inspiration. The sooner you'd wake up, the more time I'd go without." She smiled suddenly. "You woke up right under 39 weeks." Looking up at him, she said, "That was the last day I drunk coffee."

Luke smiled. "And, who heard you when you made these promises?" He asked, assuming she had someone keeping track of her.

"You."

"Just me?" She nodded. "And, you're actually sticking to it?" He asked.

"A promise is a promise."

Luke dropped his head. "You didn't have to do that, Lorelai."

She watched him. "I was willing to try anything." He smiled. "A few more weeks would have had me giving up all fatty foods."

"Really?"

"Exercise, fruits, vegetables…all followed by a bout of depression." Luke chuckled. "But, it would have been worth it."

He stared at her for a minute with a smile pulling at his lips, and she smiled wider and cast her eyes down to her hands. Luke turned around and grabbed a mug and the coffee pot. He set it in front of her. "Consider this early parole," he said as he got ready to pour.

Lorelai pushed the mug away before the liquid touched the glass. "No, Luke, that's okay," she said immediately. He looked up and met her eyes. "Thanks, though," she said with a cautious smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just…I made a promise. I'm going to stick to it."

"It's okay. You made it for me." He smiled. "_I'm _telling you it's okay. I know this is like air to you," he said jokingly as he tried to pour again.

Lorelai shook her head as she picked up the mug and put it in her lap. "Luke, I said _no_," she said with seriousness.

His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped back. "What's the matter with you?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry. This just…it means something to me, okay? I made a promise. I exchanged my coffee drinking for your…well-being. I'm not testing the fates. And I know it sounds stupid to you, and that's okay," she said. "But, I'm not going to jeopardize that." She wrapped both hands around the mug and set it back on the counter away from her. "Thank you for the offer."

Luke stared at her for a few seconds before he dropped his eyes and backed away slowly. He leaned against the coffee table. "You're killing me," he said quietly.

She smiled. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "You're just…you're killing me, Lorelai."

"Well, in that case, give me that mug. No need for us both to suffer." She laughed as he gave her an exhausted look and then rolled his eyes. Luke set the pot on the heater slowly and turned back to her. "So, um, that was one cheeseburger?"

"Yes, please," she said delightfully.

"Here's something I never thought I'd be asking you, but, uh, what can I get you to drink?"

"Hmm," she pondered thoughtfully. "Ooh, do you have a drink menu?" She asked expecting him to pass her a menu.

"Yeah." He got a napkin and wrote all of his drink selections on it and slid it to her. "Here you go. Take your time," he said pleasantly as he disappeared into the back.

"You have menus, Luke!" Lorelai yelled after him.

"But, it's so much more fun this way," he yelled back.

Lorelai chuckled as she looked down at the fancy presentation of his drinks.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Pie?"

"I'm closed."

"Ice Cream?"

"I'm closed."

"Soda _and_ Ice Cream?"

"Still closed." Luke finished in the back and came back out to where Lorelai was still sitting. "And, just to cut down on thirty more minutes of this, I'm closed and am serving nothing else."

Lorelai let her lip poke out.

Luke chuckled. He went to flip out the lights, and he stood by the door as he looked over at Lorelai. "Are you about ready to go? I'm officially finished with my clean-up. I know it was thrilling for you to watch." His hand rested on the doorknob.

Lorelai looked at him, then the door. "Not ready yet," she finally said happily.

He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the door. "Okay, but this is the end of the road for me. I'm headed upstairs for the night."

"To bed?" She asked.

"Yep."

"To sleep?" She asked casually.

"What else would you go to bed to do?" He held up a hand as soon as the last word exited his mouth. Lorelai smiled from ear to ear. "Don't bother answering that," he said.

Lorelai shrugged in concordance as she stood up from her stool. "I miss hanging out with you," she said genuinely. "Do you miss hanging out with me?"

"Yeah, sure," he said casually.

She smiled. "Good. So, don't go to sleep yet. Let's play a game of Tonk or something. I think I've gotten better."

He started walking toward the curtain. "Still doesn't say much for your game. You were awful."

"Thanks for the love," she said as she stood in place.

"I'm here to help," he offered. He started walking up and waved a quick hand for her to follow.

"Your leg seems like it's a lot better," Lorelai said once they were inside his apartment. She followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, therapy's helping a lot. I'll still be going for another week or so."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're recuperating so quickly." She smiled. "My mommy said you were strong."

He turned back. "What?" He asked confusedly.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He turned back to the refrigerator. "You want some juice or water or beer or something?"

"Beer's great."

"Sounds good to me too," he said as he grabbed a couple.

He went and grabbed some cards before sitting across from where she had made herself comfortable at the table.

"Ready to lose?" He asked as he shuffled the deck.

"Actually, I am. Already prepared for it, which means I'm _not_ going to lose."

"Whatever thinking will get you through the next couple of games," he said casually.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"GIN!" Lorelai laid her cards down. "I win! Ha, ha, ha, haaaa, ha," she sung happily.

Luke looked at her with amusement. "You beat me," he admitted.

"You're darn tooting I beat you. I took it to the net, I knocked that baby out of the park. A hole in one? Yeah, got that too! Just take all the sports clichés and plop those bad boys right smack on this table and take your pick, Baby!"

Luke chuckled. "You're great at the trash talk, by the way."

"I know this, Mr. McLoser."

"And, it only gets better," he said to himself as he rounded up the cards. He started to put them back in the box.

"What are you doing? We _have_ to play again."

"Lorelai, we've been playing cards for almost 3 hours." He laughed. "You _finally_ won. Let's end on a good note. If we play again, you'll lose…again," he said smartly, "and we'll be right back where we started."

"You know losers can always think of an excuse so they won't lose again. Must be in the losery handbook—instructions for doing that."

"You should know. You probably wrote it."

"Ooh, zinged. That one actually stung a little bit." She kicked his foot lightly under the table, and he laughed.

She took her jacket off of the back of her chair and stood up. "Sorry I kept you up so late. When was the last time you stayed up until one in the morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm, let me see," he said purposefully. "Could it be when you'd sit beside my hospital bed keeping me up until one, two, and three in the morning?" He replied with fake annoyance.

"And you loved every minute of it. Don't deny it," she said quietly as she slipped on her jacket.

"I wouldn't even try to," he responded as he came to stand in front of her.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Are you opening tomorrow?" She asked.

"No, Caesar's going to be opening for a while. He likes morning hours. I owe him big time, so I'd probably give him a share in the diner if he wanted it." Lorelai smiled. "Don't tell him I said that, though."

"He won't hear it from me."

"Thanks."

They looked at each other and ended up looking away with a timid smile. "Feeling ridiculous?"

"Extremely ridiculous," Luke deadpanned as he shook his head.

"Same here."

"Glad to see I'm not alone." Neither bothered to acknowledge anything beyond that. Luke looked down, and he brought his gaze back to her. "Thanks, Lorelai," he said shyly as he stepped close to her and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Lorelai watched him come close and she watched as he backed up. She moved forward and placed her left hand on his cheek. She kissed him on the lips and stepped back. "You're welcome."

He stared at her. "Thanks," he said again for a lack of anything better.

"No problem."

They migrated toward one another and an instant deep kiss ensued. They separated after only a few seconds. Luke's hand pulled away from her hip as they stayed a respectable distance apart. They each breathed for a moment. "You have a good night," he said.

Lorelai nodded as they came together again. This kiss was just a little deeper, seconds longer. They pulled away again, finding themselves closer. "You have a good night, too," said Lorelai after a while.

Luke moved ever close to her. "You'll be safe?"

"I'll be safe," she answered as her lips connected to his. The kiss was far beyond passion, beyond want. They had each entered a level of crave, and Lorelai's hands rubbed over his back as his mouth dropped to her neck.

"What are we doing?" Luke asked as he lifted his lips just long enough to get the words out.

"I don't know," Lorelai breathed out as her eyes remained lightly closed.

He began walking her slowly back toward his bed. "You want to stop?" He asked as he slowed.

"Please don't," Lorelai whispered.

"No?"

"No."

They reached his bed, and Luke lay her on it gently before lowering himself onto her.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Tell me something that you've never told me before."

Lorelai smiled as she held her hand against his admiringly.

"Like?"

"Anything."

"I've told you a lot of stuff. Personal stuff."

Luke smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know. Tell me something else."

She moved closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and tossed a leg over both of his as they rested underneath his sheets. "I love to spend time with you."

He hugged her close. "Do you?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Oh, yeah. I love to spend time with me too."

Lorelai smiled. "I mean, tell me something profound."

Luke waited a beat. "You put to rest a lot of longing tonight." Lorelai smiled widely against his chest, but her face was hidden from his view. "Deep enough?" He asked.

"Dirty."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Her smiled faded as she drug her fingers along his hip bone. "It's just deep enough," she answered.

His hand moved against her bare shoulder, and he felt her shudder beneath his touch. He smiled. "This seems surreal," he whispered.

"Yeah, it does. A good surreal," she added quietly.

"A great surreal."

Lorelai pinched him gently above his pelvis.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure we're not in dreamland."

"Pinch yourself, not me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Luke shook his head.

"I don't think pinching is meant to be fun."

"It's an excuse to touch you. That, to me, is fun."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't try to sweet talk me into letting you assault me."

Lorelai laughed gleefully. "This is great, isn't it?"

"What?"

"This," she said. "Us. You don't feel it?"

"I feel it," he replied trying not to sound too enthused.

"It's a pretty strong feeling."

"It is at that."

"Intense."

"You sound happy," Luke mentioned softly.

"I am, Baby."

He chuckled. "Baby?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should come up with our own pet names. Ones that aren't so common."

"Oh boy."

"We have to keep it sweet, though. How about I call you…_Pop Tart_?"

"_Baby's_ good."

"Or _Oreo_?"

"_Baby's _fine."

"Or _Caramel Macchiato_?"

"Remember _Baby_?"

"That way I can just sample you when my coffee craving gets too high."

Luke paused. "Okay, we can go with that one."

Lorelai laughed. "What do you want to call me?"

"Lorelai."

"No, what's my pet name? My unique calling by my little Caramel Macchiato?"

He sighed. "Something sweet?"

"Of course."

"Apple."

"Apple? You want to call me _Apple_?"

"This is ridiculous," he said in exhaustion.

"Pick again, please."

He rolled his eyes. "Doughnut."

"Getting better. What kind of doughnut?"

"Plain. It's fattening enough."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No, I—" He stopped at Lorelai's laughter. "Let's just go with something else," he said instead.

"I'm listening."

He paused in thought. "Strawberry Chantilly."

"Ooh, pretty. I like. You put thought into that one," she said, impressed. "Can I have an explanation?"

"Don't really have one. My mom made them a lot, and I always loved them."

There was a small silence. "Can you make them?"

"Yeah."

"Will you make me some?"

He nudged her lightly. "For my Strawberry Chantilly?" She smiled. "Anything."

"You want to make them now?"

Luke looked over at the clock. "It's twenty past two."

"So, that's a _yes_?"

"Why don't we rest right now and I'll make them tomorrow when we wake up."

Lorelai turned so that she could see his face. "Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I have to get up at seven."

She looked at him for a moment. "I don't want to see you sleep."

"I know."

"You want to do something?"

"Like sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"Like…anything but sleep," she answered quietly.

He began to caress the skin of her back. "You know I'm fine, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"But?"

"I still don't like to see you sleep."

He thought for a moment as if he could find a way to get around it. "You know it's kind of necessary, right?"

"That's what they say. I think it's just a dirty rumor." He shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. Lorelai closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his chest. "I know I'm being ridiculous," she conceded. "Don't pay me any mind," she said lightly.

"Hey." She looked at him. "I'll always…_pay you some mind_," he said with a smile. He stared into her eyes as he thought. "Okay, how about this?"

He slid his body to the side and moved toward her as he motioned for her to turn her back to him. Once she did, he pressed himself as close as he could get. Wrapping his arms around her body, he felt her relax contently into his body. "I'm definitely liking this," she said with a large grin. "What is this going to do?"

"This…" He said as he exhaled tiredly, "…is the most uncomfortable sleeping position known to man."

She laughed.

"Don't get me wrong. It's preferable, considering it's you that's in front of me. But, being in this position will pretty much ensure that any shut-eye I get tonight will be short-lived and will result in plenty of movement."

"I can see that," she said as she felt another part of his body already starting to rouse.

He ignored her. "It's too confined. And, a guy needs at least a little space." He sounded like he was rethinking the entire idea. "Come to think of it…" He started to pull away, but Lorelai tightened her grip on his arms.

"Don't you dare move, Mister."

He settled back down. "Alright. But, we have to think of something else after tonight. This isn't going to work for me for long."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." She turned her head slightly back toward him. "Kiss."

He leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss that she wasn't really expecting. It went on for several long seconds. Lorelai broke it slowly. "You have to get up in few hours, Luke," she reminded breathlessly. He nodded and she settled back against him.

"From now on, let's keep the goodnight kisses a little more simple," Luke suggested as he pressed his face into her hair. "Agree?"

"Definitely," Lorelai said as she tried to calm herself down as well.

He took one final deep breath. "Goodnight, Babe," he whispered.

Lorelai smiled. "Goodnight, who?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Strawberry Chantilly."

"Goodnight my sexy Caramel Macchiato."

Luke relished his position when he realized Lorelai had no way of seeing the goofy smile that spread over his lips. Sleep found them both within minutes.

**-The End-**

Read it? Let me know something. Much appreciated.


End file.
